Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Edd's shower is out of order and tries to find another shower to bathe in. Plot Poor Double D, his Saturday has just got off to a great start when his pals, mistakenly thinking (thanks to Ed's belly) that it's a school day, wake him up by caterwauling beneath his window to stop him being late for class. Well okay, so an unexpected early start isn't the end of the world for Edd, in fact he takes it far better than Eddy does once the truth is revealed, however the awful discovery that the family bathroom is out of commission due to renovation work definitely casts a shadow of despair over Edd's morning. No shower? It's unthinkable! Ohhh the inhumanity! Thus begins for Double D what really should be a pretty simple request, namely to ask one of the other kids if he can use their shower to get himself ready to face the day. It looks good in theory but of course in practice its another matter entirely and for starters he's not even going to ask Ed if his bathroom is free (possibly because the idea is to get cleaner not grubbier!) Eddy's house though seems like a good bet, however, Eddy is trying to get back that Saturday morning snoozy feeling and he's really not in the mood to dole out free showers and non poly-mix towels, even to Edd. Its back to the drawing board then and the quest for cleanliness continues with poor Double D is feeling dirtier by the minute as what surely starts off in his mind slowly begins to materialize for real! A visit to Le Jimmy's salon soon proves fruitless shower-wise. He can have a shower for sure just as long as he's prepared to wait his turn - three weeks to be precise and when he asks them, Jonny and Plank just give him an out and out no. Edd is rapidly becoming distraught, he feels so dirty, what can he do, surely Rolf can assist him? Well yes, maybe Rolf could if he could actually hear what Edd was saying through the spuds in his lugs, but he can't and the situation quickly goes from grubby to filthy for our favorite neat-freak as he takes a dive into the animals pen. Ewwwww! Filthy beyond imagining, Double D can only stumble along the lane whimpering for a shower but finding only garbage, its his nightmare scenario and something has to give, that something being his love of all things clean. Before anyone can interject, Edd has completely flipped, wallowing joyously in the piles of rotting foodstuffs and inviting the kinds of things best left on a petri dish to infest him. Its horrible and hilarious too and not even the spectre of his formerly pristine self can snap him out of it. Intervention finally comes in the form of Nazz who taking pity on the reeling ragamuffin drags him back to her bathroom to get clean. However the prospect of sharing the shower with her Mom's underwear soon has grubby Edd on the run again until he is finally rescued by big Ed who is only to happy to help, even if it does look like his methods are going to grate a bit! Ouch! Quotes *'Ed': "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" ---- *'Ed': flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was bottomless gravy day at the cafeteria! Bad belly! Baaaaad!" Eddy: "Your head's bottomless!" Ed: "Belly bad, Eddy!" ---- *'Edd' the sticky note: "'Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father.' Oh dear..." ---- *'Rolf' potatoes in his ears: Too early, yes? The fermenting is yet to begin. ---- *'Edd' getting insane, writing "Shower" on the walls: "Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!!!" it ---- *'Ed': at Edd "He smells worse than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: recoiling "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" ---- *'Ed': on the cowering Edd with a cheese grater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" Trivia *In this episode, we learn that Edd has a ghost that is a clean version of himself. *Jimmy had his third scam in this episode. That scam seemed to fail like an Ed, Edd, n Eddy scam. *It is revealed that Eddy keeps dirty magazines under his bed. Good golly, holly. *It is revealed that without a shower, Edd can become mentally unstable, even up to the point of having hallucinations. *Kevin and the Kankers is the only ones absent in the episode. *Ed's jacket was closed in the beginning, untill later, in which it was it's usual form. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4s4h3Uy4ds0 Category:Episodes Category:Season 5